Drawn Blinds
by StrawberryGashesxx
Summary: Kaoru has finally released his feelings for Hikaru, but does Hikaru return them? Mild yaoi but still leave if you don't like. HikaxKao


I awake to a darkened room, the blinds are drawn and all is calm. I can feel my brothers breathe, hot, on my right arm. He is still fast asleep. I decided not to wake him, he still has a few more hours to rest until the alarm I set goes off. Today is Saturday. What is wrong with me, I should still be asleep. I have been up every day for the past week at five-thirty, and yet Im not the least bit tired. I decided then to make use of this time and shower before Hikaru awakes. He's such a hot water whore, maybe now I can finally have some warmth. I stroll quickly but quietly through the maze on our shared bedroom floor, over pillows and school books and god only knows what else. I finally reach our bathroom, but low and behold what mess Hikaru has left. Towels and clothes every where shampoo spilled onto the nice marble countertops. I cannot believe sometimes that we are related let alone twins. He's a pig and Im a clean freak, yin and yang in this area I suppose. And yet, what is cleanliness without filth? I suppose they complete each other, just like Hikaru and I. And with this though I take my shower. About ten minutes pass will im in there, its just lovely though, nice and hot no icy cold showers after Hikaru hogs all the warmth. I have to pry myself from it though, it just feels so nice. I wrap my towel, labeled with fancy K on the bottom, around me and head for the closet. I look across the now lightened room, Hikaru is still asleep. He better get up soon though the king wishes to see us at the Host Club at one sharp. Some secret plan or something, stupid Tamaki wasting our Saturday with his plans that never pan out. I dress quickly in the dark, as I am used to. If Hikaru is awoken before his time you will never hear the end of his complaining, and moaning, or if woken when he is right in the middle of a dream, kicking. He plays dirty. I finish dressing, my loose indigo t-shirt and yellow Capri shorts. It's going to be hot today so might as well dress for the weather, no telling what the boss wants. I look at myself in the full length mirror, my wet ginger hair hangs over my face, I look like one of those scene kids. Im acceptable I suppose, I check my phone on the night stand, eleven, time for Hikaru to wake up. I walk over to his side of our king bed, hes on his stomach, hands wrapped around a pillow, mumbling in his sleep. He's so cute lying there, so helpless and sweet. I know its wrong to think like this, but I can't stop. I stand over him for a few more moments before shaking myself from such taboo thoughts. He is my older brother, my twin, we share everything together, but not this. I can't, I won't let myself. I have to resist, for Hikaru, this could break our bound, our sacred bound as brothers as twins. If I give in this could shatter our world. But with this the temptation is still so strong. I want to cry, but I hold the tears back, I mustn't. I hover above him going over this as suddenly.

"Mmm, Kaoru?"

Hikaru's voice comes out and I lose it. Tears fall quickly down my cheeks, I can't stop the sound of his voice makes me lose all my composer.

"Kaoru?"

"Ye..Yes?" I try to choke back the tears, I hide my face in my hands, I can't let him see this.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru is bolted up right out of bed his arms wrapped around my waist, my head resting against his bared chest, as I cry.

"Please Kaoru, tell me why are you crying."

"No." I can't. What would I tell him, I think I love you in a man and woman kind of way? No, so I lie.

"Kaoru, tell me!" He is nearly yelling.

"I can't," I cry even harder into his chest. He rips me away from him now, his hands on my chin forcing me to look at him. My tears still falling, my face blushed out of sheer embarrassment for him seeing me in such a way.

"Tell me Kaoru, now."

I want to throw up right in his face, Im going to faint, Im going to tell him, I can't take it.

"I think I like you, but more than brother, more than twins."

I turn away from him, ready for the yelling, the disgust he will feel from me. There is silence, and when I turn back he is smirking.

"Is that it?"

Im amazed, he doesn't care?

"You don't,"

"No, I actually, was hoping you would say that."

"Wha,"

Im cut short by his arms suddenly wrapping around my waist, pulling me close to him, his face is flushed a scarlet color as he pulls my lips on to his. Im shocked, so quickly, so sweetly. I don't know how to react, the first few seconds of our embrace is only awkward pecks until his tongue starts to trace my lips.

"Mm, Kaoru, you taste sweet."

I blush, this is so wrong, but feels so perfect. I decided to wrap my arms around his lower back, pulling him closer to me still. Very nice. Then I get gutsy, I slightly open my lips, and he follows my lead. We deepen the kiss ever so gently and gracefully, he tastes of fudge. Has he been eating in bed again? No matter, Im to busy exploring his wondrous mouth. Our tongues touch and I feel tingly. We wrestle pushing each other, testing our strength. Who will win? After a few more sweet moments, I push his tongue back into his mouth, I am victories. I pull away from the kiss to gloat, as Hikaru looks down in sheer embarrassment. He, the older brother, has lost to his younger one. I entwine my hands with his. I can't help but smirk, he's so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Guess I get to be the seme now." I smile a little too wide.

"Oh shut up, he murmurs, as he playfully punches my shoulder.

A long kiss kiss ring tone blares, it's the king, were late. Hikaru runs to the closet trying to get dressed. I quickly silence the blare and climb back into bed, pulling off my shirt and patting the space next to me. He gets it, as he locks the door and climbs into bed next to me…


End file.
